


Distracted

by anya_shirley



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_shirley/pseuds/anya_shirley
Summary: Gilbert's attention always seems diverted when a certain redhead is around. Leaving class late one day after one of these distractions, Gilbert overhears a conversation between her and Diana.





	Distracted

“What brings you back here, Gilbert?” asked Ms. Stacy, collecting the pile of geometry quizzes off her desk.

“I left a few books behind,” Gilbert replied. A certain redhead had diverted his attention from collecting his schoolwork when she offered him a smile goodbye. Accustomed to her challenging remarks about how she would soon be able to solve an equation faster than him or the next spelling bee would be her victory (to which Gilbert always matched with a just as competitive response and playful smirk), a genuine, friendly reaction out of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert towards him was a pleasant surprise. One that left him grinning and sauntering from the schoolyard...only to realize his homework and books did not accompany him.

“Grew distracted, eh?” replied Ms. Stacy, failing to conceal a knowing smile. As the head of the class, she had a front row seat to Gilbert’s wandering eyes that always settled on his oblivious academic rival.

Gilbert looked up at her, blushing.

“Well...yes.” Ms. Stacy continued to smile as she headed into her office.

_Surely, he wasn’t that obvious._ Then again, he could hear Bash’s voice in his head: “The only person you’re fooling is yourself, Blythe.” To which Mary added a teasing “mhm” that left Gilbert blushing and at a loss for words. There was a part of Gilbert tempted to remove his veil of denial, but something always held him back.

Gilbert touched his right cheek. That’s right. A slate to the face didn’t exactly indicate any romantic interest. Still, things were different now. They had been since he returned. He believed that he and Anne truly had grown into friends. Their rivalry persisted but had turned into more of a friendly banter (well, most of the time). Then there was that conversation after Bash’s wedding:

“Tragical romance and all?”

“Remains to be seen.”

The way Anne’s eyes locked warmly with his was more than reassuring that his decision to stay and continue his regular studies was the right one. He wanted to be with his family, and that now included the unspoken possibilities between Anne and him.

Since that day, she’d grown more friendly and open to him, often walking to his desk after class—only after most of the students had cleared out—to ask about his apprenticeship and the progress of his medicinal ambitions. He could only admire her more for her sincere curiosity and listening ear, and the smile she gave him afterwards today was enough to send his heart lurching. 

Scooping up his books and putting his hat back on, he made his way to the door, only to hear indistinct chatter outside. Glancing through the nearest window, his breath hitched when he saw none other than Anne and Diana engaging in a rather passionate conversation—one Anne did not seem happy to participate in. The indistinct chatter soon grew clearer as both girls raised their voices.

“Oh Anne, you mustn’t deny it!” Diana cried, smirking at her bosom friend, though growing tired of her stubbornness.

“First Cole, now you! Diana, please, I can assure you that Gilbert Blythe does not express any romantic interest in me,” Anne replied, crossing her arms.

Gilbert kept telling himself to sneak out. That it was improper to eavesdrop, but hearing his name cemented him to the spot.

“Yes, he does, and you feel the same way!” Diana grinned, her smile only broadening at the bright pink flooding her friend’s cheeks.

“I..I cannot fathom what leads you to deduce such a preposterous notion.” Anne’s arms had fallen, and her gaze now shifted to the fresh, ivory snow instead of Diana’s smirk.

“Well I started to realize it when you insisted on saving his letter, rather than handing it over to Ruby.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. He had treasured receiving Anne’s letter, though he would never admit it to Bash, so knowing that she felt the same about his left him acting like the “moke” Bash always called him.

“Only because I believed he wouldn’t return and so didn’t want to risk it’s ruin,” Anne blurted, her cheeks reddening by the minute.

“Now you talk to him more—“

“As a_ friend_,” insisted Anne.

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other,” Anne opened her mouth to protest but Diana continued on, as if reading her thoughts, “You never looked at Cole that way. Oh, and Anne, what about the Christmas gift you told me about? How can you not believe he fancies you?”

Anne watched her friend, a look of helplessness etched across her usually confident features.

Gilbert’s mind was whirling. He had told himself the dictionary was just a well-suited gift for a friend, but the way her eyes lit up when he handed it to her reminded him of his true intentions.

“Why would he, Diana?” Anne sighed, her voice growing softer.

Gilbert’s heart sank. He could list a thousand...if only he could march out there and tell her.

“Anne, you mustn’t think—“

“And even if he did, I ca-would not risk Ruby’s friendship. She has dibs, remember?” she said, her jaw setting and mouth forming a firm line. True she found the rule nonsensical—nobody should be property to anyone. Still, Anne had grown fond of Ruby’s friendship and so would not risk upsetting her in any way. Especially not over a boy, however handsome and intelligent he may be (from an objective standpoint of course).

Despite his irritation towards the notion that he was already reserved for someone else (he had been well aware of Ruby’s crush for a while now), Gilbert smiled at Anne’s obstinate loyalty to her friend.

“Ruby..,” Diana opened her mouth and closed it again, seemingly pained by the next words to come out, “Ruby means well, but she cannot hold onto something that isn’t there.”

Anne’s eyes widened, taken aback by her friend’s bitter honesty. Still, she shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, picking up her books from the nearby log where she had left them. Any sign of vulnerability had vanished from her face and was replaced with a tight frown. “Because there is nothing romantic between me and Gilbert Blythe.” And that was that.

“Come on, Diana. I want to tell you about the next part of the story I’ve written. It’s becoming more and more romantical!” Anne smiled at her friend, who returned it.

Diana supposed they had at least gotten somewhere. Sooner or later her friend would have to fess up, she couldn’t resist those dark eyes and endearing looks forever.

Gilbert watched them stroll down the snow-covered path, adding their set of footprints to numerous others that had already begun to fill up with snow. He waited till they were well on their way before embarking himself, knowing that he’d have a lot to think about concerning a fiery redhead and her disbelief at any romantic intentions. _Yes, he would have to change that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
